


like what you see, boy?

by perlsman



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlsman/pseuds/perlsman
Summary: tommy falls asleep in the train, missing his stop, when he wakes up and finds alex leaving, he asks him for a favor, to stay for the night.





	like what you see, boy?

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey first time writing gay smut, hope you enjoy
> 
> p.s: i don’t know how people talked in the 40s so please don’t mind

the window started rattling and the sun was hitting him right in his face, the sweat made the leftover oil in his hair fall down his face, making tommy wake up annoyed.

'do you have a napkin?' he asks, still with his eyes closed and half asleep

no response

'alex?' he mumbled, he opened his eyes and saw a note in his hand,

 

_I'm sorry I never thanked you for saving me, I really appreciate it, I wish you the best_

_\- Alex_

he crushed the little note with his hand and looked at the window, alex was just leaving the train and drinking a beer. wait, where is he? while reading the welcome sign, he realised he overslept, shit! he didn't tell alex where he was going, but in the moment, he just jumped out of his seat and flew towards alex, almost falling down while going to him. 

'alex!' he yelled while aggressively grabbing alex's shoulder, making him spill beer in his sweater

'shit, mate? what the fuck?' he frowned and moved away

'i overslept, i was supposed to leave in middinton, please, can i stay home with you?' he gasped for air, his hands on his hips and shaking, but alex just sighed and nodded, giving him the other beer he had in hand. 

'you gotta fucking shower first, mate' alex said

'you too, idiot'

 

they walked for half an hour finding alex's small house, tommy talked throughout the journey and alex listened carefully. tommy had a strange feeling about alex, there's something about him that made him want to fight him and yell at him but at the same time, sit in a pub while drinking a beer and talking about their lives, which he was doing right now. there's something about this guy.

 

alex lived in a small home that looked like a cabin, it was in the middle of the city and it was a decent home, much better than the one he had with his brothers.

he took a big breath while getting in and said to himself, 'home sweet home'

'i used to live here with my mother and sisters' he said, 'but they had to leave home, so, im all alone', he walked around the house while getting his dirty clothes off, 'i have a room for you, and a bathroom, you can shower first' 

tommy just nodded and went upstairs, surprised by the calm and relaxation in alex, he thought of peeking into his room, since there were only two, he went and got his. nothing extraordinary, but everything was in his place. the house was all wood and he came to realize alex might hear him going to his room through the creeks of the floor so he quickly closed the door and went to the bathroom. he took all of his clothes and started the bath, when he got in, he didn't realized he fell asleep by the minute he closed his eyes.

some covered smooth bangs woke him up, they were coming from downstairs, tommy sat and heard alex cursing but he didn't mind, instead, he just quickly rubbed off all the dry smoke, oil in his body and got out, but then realized he didn't have any clothes. tommy, not wanting to bother alex, looked around the cabinets but didn't find anything, so he yelled at him

'fuck you want?' he responded

'i need clothes! you didn't give me any clothes!' 

alex laughed and he heard his footsteps coming towards the room, quickly trying to cover himself with the towel, he opened the door and found a shirtless alex with a drink in hand, tommy looked at his body, not realizing how long he kept his gaze at him, alex just wiggled the bunch of clothes he had and put them in tommy's arm before closing the door for him. tommy looked away and felt how his cheeks were warm, he threw the towel and started getting dressed but felt weird when noticing how big alex's clothes looked in him, he hoped alex wouldn't laugh at him and went downstairs, also hoping he would find a dressed alex.

he sat in the sofa, alex was in the kitchen probably getting another beer. the small tv looked awful, which was probably why alex was cursing. a cold drink touched his shoulder, alex was giving him a beer, still shirtless and covered in oil and dirt.

tommy tried to look at the tv but couldnt focus while having a shirtless alex in front of him, he kept his gaze, admiring alex's built body but alex noticed at kept looking at tommy, with a smirk in his face, alex said, 'like what you see, boy?', tommy quickly looked at him and turned to the tv, his cheeks getting warmer and squirming every five seconds, alex still looking at him took a drink of his beer and put it in the table,

'you didn't answer me', alex said

tommy just tried to look at the tv, wishing and praying he would suddenly forget

alex stood up and walked over in front of him, 'i'm gonna take a shower', tommy just nodded and alex smirked, walking away from him. 

tommy put his head in his hands, cursing to himself, _fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit, how could i be that dumb? fuck, he probably thinks i like him or that i’m queer, fucking hell._

he kept thinking about it, fuck, he felt so bad and so weird, he wanted to leave now but he couldn’t make himself to, he just can’t, but it’s also weird how normal and played along alex acted, what was that?

with that in mind, tommy thought that would be a comeback if he brought it up, and he did. 

alex came back again, with pajama pants and shirtless again, ‘putting up a little show for ya’, y’know’ he yelled across the kitchen

’asshole’, tommy said

’what did you say?’ 

tommy didn’t respond, he kept looking at the tv and alex came back, leaning himself towards tommy in the back of the sofa, ‘what did you say?’

’asshole, you’re a fucking asshole’ 

alex laughed and walked towards him, sitting next to him but laying down, ‘well i’m just helping ya out, mate’

no response again

’why you so quiet now? huh?’

’shut the fuck up, you’re the one who’s trying to get into me’ 

alex scoffed, he noticed the frown and awkwardness in tommy’s face, ‘hey mate, i’m just playing along, i saw how ya looked at me, don’t think i figured that out?’

’oh fuck off, yeah, i fucking looked so what, doesn’t mean im fucking queer’ 

‘when was the last time you fucked a girl, huh?’ 

‘fuck does that supposed to mean?’

alex just kept his gaze and tommy didn’t respond, he looked away angrily and alex obviously knowing he’s never slept with anyone before

’its fine, nothing to be ashamed about, mate’

’fuck you’

’yeah, you’d like that, huh’

tired of alex’s game, tommy carelessly just said, ‘yeah, i’d fucking like that’

alex smirked and parmed his dick through his pants, ‘then fucking suck me off’

now with a nervous look, tommy looked back, but noticed the seriousness in alex’s eyes, shit shit shit.

tommy took off his shirt and alex leaned closer, helping him, and untying his pajama shorts, ‘go fuck yourself’ tommy said

alex laid back again and untied his pants as well, ‘come on, mate, show me what you’re made for’ he laughed

tommy, dead in the eye, just leaned closer to him, trying to remove his pants and boxers, ‘hey’ alex said carefully grabbing tommy’s chin with his thumb and finger, leaning in, kissing him deeply, ‘you alright?’ 

tommy nodded, now with a more relaxed look.

alex was already hard, tommy took his dick in his hands and put the tip of alex’s dick in his mouth, making alex throw his head back, moaning, he bobbed his head slowly, trying to keep up and adjust with his length, each time he bobbed his head, alex moaned with a raspy voice, making tommy hard as well.

now he started lightly twirling his tongue around the tip, ‘fuck, mate’ alex kept moaning, tommy bobbed his head harder and faster, he jerked the rest he couldn’t put in his mouth, making alex grab a fistful of tommy’s hair, helping him go deeper. he swirled his tongue around his dick, licked he sides and even started massaging alex’s balls, which were driving alex crazy, all this was just everything tommy ever fantasized of doing and experiencing and alex was living it.

’shit, tommy! fuck, i’m close’, now tommy tried to do everything faster, bobbing his head faster and jerking him off, the other hand traveling across his torso with alex grabbing his hand, tommy could feel alex’s driven heartbeat and his moans were deeper and louder, within a few seconds of tommy working like crazy, alex finally came, coming inside tommy’s mouth, face and alex’s tummy, which he all cleaned off of him

alex, still grubbing his hair, couldn’t stop moaning and breathing loudly, tommy proudly admiring what he just caused on alex.

’that was, phew, fucking.... amazing’ 

alex leaned in and kissed tommy again, with his thumb caressing his jaw, he kissed tommy’s cheek and neck, making tommy moan, ‘now i’m gonna fuck you’

tommy, breathless, laid back, but then claiming to alex, ‘at least take me to bed, you asshole’, alex laughed and stood up, kissing tommy again and briefly jerking tommy off, then he lead him to his bedroom, which wasn’t a luxury room, but all tommy could care about right now is getting fucked by alex.

tommy stood by the bed and alex made him lay down, quickly opening his legs, making alex laugh, ‘you’re ready, huh? come here first’, alex got on top of him, kissing tommy while moving his hand down to tommys dick, jerking him off and then leading to tommy’s hole.

tommy just swallowed and wrapped his arms around alex’s neck. alex slowly inserted his finger inside tommy, making him moan, ‘fuuuck’, he wasn’t going fast, he wanted him to feel as comfortable and ready as possible. 

by the time alex has three of his fingers inside tommy, he decided it was time now. he removed his fingers and pulled himself back, ‘c’mere first’ tommy sat and alex grabbed his cock again, understanding what he asked and why, tommy quickly did it, trying to get as much of alex as he could, then alex moved him away, lightly spitting in his hand and rubbing it in his dick, he scoffed, ‘ya ready?’

tommy nodded and moved his legs apart, alex lined up his dick with his hole, slowly entering him, making tommy squirm and moan in disgust, ‘shit, it’s gonna hurt, but then it’ll go away, i promise’, alex leaned back towards tommy, kissing him and grabbing his waist, trying to get more inside of him, which he was doing very slowly, ‘if you wanna stop, just tell me, a’ight?’.

a few minutes passed and alex was already thrusting slowly, still trying to make tommy adjust to him, and when he did, he put tommy’s legs in his shoulders, thrusting into him hard and fast. 

he grabbed the bed’s headboard, and the other hand supporting him next to tommy’s shoulders, tommy was moaning like crazy and alex thrusted harder every time, ‘i knew you’d like it, fuck, you like how i feel inside of ya, huh’ alex moaned loudly and felt like he couldn’t get enough of tommy, moving positions quickly trying to get the most out of it and make tommy feel in heaven, which he was

tommys moans were making alex harder and more desperate, but what got into him was tommy’s high pitched moans telling him, ‘fuck me, oh shit, fuck me alex’.

alex sighed and kept fucking him, he completely forgot about the neighbors, which have already probably heard everything. the skin to skin slap, tommy moaning and telling alex to fuck him harder and alex whines, he didn’t want this to end

’fuck me baby, fuck me! harder!’ he yelled, alex pulled himself out and before tommy could complain, he flipped him over, spreading tommy’s asscheeks and making tommy quickly pull himself up with his knees, which made alex grin, alex began fucking him again, now he had more chance of pleasing tommy more as he grabbed with both hands the headboard and began moving his hips quickly and hard

’oh shit, fuck! fuck! fuck, alex, i-i’m fucking close’ he breathed out, alex now grabbed tommy’s hips and fucked him faster, he loved the way tommy felt around his dick and how crazy he was over him.

alex made tommy held himself up with his elbows and laid on top of him but one hand got tommy’s dick, which he began jerking off with the help of the movements tommy did to get more of alex, tommy’s high pitched moans were what made him fucking feel better, tommy couldn’t get enough of him and he wanted more, so much more, the way he slammed his hips back to he would get more of alex was fucking wonderful, shit, who ever thought small quiet tommy would be this slutty, hot and desperate in bed?

alex felt how close he was and began jerking tommy off faster and fucking his ass harder, both their moans were loud and filled the room, their sweat was going down their bodies and now, with the last thrust, alex came, his hips buckled and twitched and so did tommy, feeling how he came hard and how alex’s cum felt inside of him.

alex pulled out of tommy and sat, admiring how tommy kept still, with his dick leaking and his ass too, trying to gasp for breath and coordination.

alex laid down on the bed and noticed tommy too, but then tommy crawled over to him, kissing his tummy all the way to his lips, 

‘you asshole’ he said


End file.
